


Slippery

by BalthCat



Category: Diablotin
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthCat/pseuds/BalthCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh god this is a draft what have I done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery

"Oh..." Alma says, looking up at Danyel as she sets down her morning paper, "that won't do."  
"What won't do?"  
"I just thought of something... just in time, thankfully. If I go all... loopy, like the others, tying a rope around me won't do much. By Owl's Grace I'll just slip right out."  
"Right... well there's no way that we're going down if we're just going to end up stumbling about in there blind and deaf with me trying to catch you like a greased lizard."  
"Well, there IS a limit to how long I can keep wriggling free. I suppose we'll have to expend it before we descend." Alma chews on her lip gently as she thinks... "You know, we could make a game of it."  
"A game...?"  
"Well, we have a little time before our little expedition... I suppose if you can catch hold, and keep me, you can have me" :)  
"Challenge accepted!."


End file.
